The Right Kind Of Wrong
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: ZainKristen. Yes, you did read that right! Zain knows he shouldn't fall in love with Kristen but he can't help himself even when his parents disapprove. Please review! Reviews make me happy! xx


**The Right Kind Of Wrong**

**Summary:** ZainKristen...yes..it's official...I've been converted! It's a right pain though 'cause I need to hate Kristen for one of my stories to work out...oh well! This songfic is basically about how Zain knows he shouldn't fall in love with Kristen but he can't help himself even when his parents disapprove.  
My first (and possibly last!) attempt at writing for the ZK pairing. This idea was just nagging at me to be written so it had to be done! The song is 'Right Kind of Wrong' by Leann Rimes.  
Please review! Vikki x

* * *

_**Know all about**_

_**About your reputation**_

_**And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**_

_**But I can't help it if I'm helpless**_

_**Everytime that I'm where you are**_

Falling in love with a drug baroness. It never been Zain Nadir's intention; his intentions couldn't be further from it. He was supposed to hate people like Kristen Shaw for what they had done to his sister, to Jessica. So why now was he going out of his way to protect Kristen when he should be working to bring her down? It confused him. He'd been in love before, but never like this. Maybe he just enjoyed living life on the edge just a little too much and maybe Kristen was just a temptation that he couldn't avoid and never would be able to. Or maybe the case was just slowly taking over his life, the same way as bringing about redemption for Jess was.

_**You walk in and my strength**_

_**Walks out the door**_

_**Say my name and I can't fight it anymore**_

_**I know, I should go**_

_**But I need your touch**_

_**Just too damn much**_

Zain had tried to walk away from the Kristen Shaw case far too many times to count but there was always something that brought him right back to her; right back into her arms. He didn't know why he was so weak when it came to her, was it real love or something less romantic and more sinister. He didn't think so. Zain was beginning to feel that maybe Kristen loved him as much as he thought he might love her. Was it all an act? Just an elaborate game to get him permenantly onside so he could never have a successful career in the police after this? Would even have a life left after this, if it ever ended? And, did he ever want this to end?

_**'Cause loving you**_

_**Isn't really something I should do**_

_**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you**_

_**I should try to be strong**_

_**But baby, you're the right kind of wrong**_

Now his parents knew that Zain had met someone, fallen in love with someone but now they had practically disowned him as their son. After Jessica's death they were never going to accept anyone who had anything to do with drugs into their lives even at the expense of losing their son too. Zain had made his choice and for now he had to pursue whatever it was that was going on between him and Kristen. He'd have time to make up with his parents sometime in the future, they'd forgive him eventually. Jessica's death had affected them all in different ways. His grief had lead him to where he was now but he wasn't so sure if Kristen was the enemy anymore. Not if she loved him the way she said she did.

_**It might be a mistake**_

_**A mistake I'm making**_

_**But what you're giving I am happy to be taking**_

_**'Cause no one's ever made me feel**_

_**The way I feel when I'm in your arms**_

_**They say you're something I should do without**_

_**They don't know what goes on**_

_**When the lights go out**_

_**There's no way to explain**_

_**All the pleasure is worth all the pain**_

After his confrontations with both his mother and his father, Zain went back to his house; back to the woman that he was sure he was in love with. He knew though, that it was unlikely that he and Kristen would ever get a happy ending a chance to be together. He just couldn't be with her knowing what she did for a living and he was sure that Paul Haskew would split the up sooner or later; it was just a matter of time before it was all over but Zain was going to make the most of it while it lasted.

__

**'Cause loving you**

**Isn't really something I should do**

**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you**

**I should try to be strong**

**But baby, you're the right kind of wrong**

Back home in Kristen's arms was where he felt he belonged for now. Zain knew he might be throwing everything he had ever wanted and worked for away, it was almost a certainty but he would worry about that another time. For once, he was glad that he had taken the advice from Phil's more philandering side, before he settled down and started talking about Sam as being 'the one' for him. Kristen was the best and the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

_**I should try to run**_

_**But I can't seem to**_

_**'Cause everytime I run, you're the one I run to**_

_**Can't do without, what you do to me**_

_**I don't care if I'm in too deep  
**_

Later, as he held Kristen in his arms in his bed, he stroked her wavy blonde hair. He savoured every moment they spent together. In their world he knew it wouldn't be long before everything was blown to piece. Zain had learned that the hard way with Jess but he wasn't going to make the same mistake with Kristen. Deep down he knew that being with her was wrong, but it wouldn't last forever, he had accepted that. So for now, it was the right kind of wrong.

_  
**Know all about**_

_**About your reputation**_

_**And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**_

_**But I can't help it if I'm helpless**_

_**Everytime that I'm where you are **_

You walk in and my strength

_**Walks out the door**_

_**Say my name and I can't fight it anymore**_

_**I know, I should go**_

_**But I need your touch**_

_**Just too damn much **_

'Cause loving you

_**Isn't really something I should do**_

_**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you**_

_**I should try to be strong**_

_**But baby, you're the right kind of wrong**_

_**Yeah baby, you're the right kind of wrong.**_


End file.
